Nathan Copeland
"He was the leader of a religious cult... Taking advantage of people's sorrows, he used his music to lure followers. He spoke of a grand faith, but his words were hollow--it was all to satisfy his own goal. He'd only found success because of strong financial support from the New Mafia, who used his pulpit to gain support for their own agenda. Many believed he was just a tool of an up-and-coming gangster. But the real goal that drove him... That's a secret." ''--Sylvia Christel on Nathan Nathan Copeland (ネイサン・コープランド, Neisan Coopurando) is a character in the video game No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. Most details about him such as his age and nationality have yet to be revealed, although he is presumably Irish (Though many also speculate that he may be at least part-Jamaican). He is ranked fiftieth in the United Assassins Association, and lives in an expensive suite, where Travis Touchdown challenges him to a Ranking Battle. Copeland reveals that he entered the ranks of the UAA solely for the challenge of facing Touchdown, who he refers to affectionately as "the Crownless King," even admitting that he actually wants Touchdown to slay him.No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. Nathan Copeland. Ranking Battle 50.He makes a special appearance as an aditional boss in the Playstation 3 remake, No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise. Appearance and Personality Like Death Metal, he seems to be popular with women. He is the president of an underground hip hop record label, and also the founder of a Christian religious group who spreads their word through rap music."No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle". Famitsu. June 12, 2009. p. 243 The clothing he wears has the distinct color scheme of yellow and black. He wears black hip-hop pants (Sagging slightly at his waist), a up-turned hat, while wearing a yellow bandanna underneath, glasses without the lenses, and a black coat decorated with gold accents and religious designs, with no shirt on underneath. He is also shown bearing some tattoos on his chest and is even seen wearing various pieces of jewelry, including an "I Heart God" brass knuckle, a ear stud, various gold chains, and a golden pendant that bears some resemblance to a cross. In terms of personality, Nathan Copeland doesn't exhibit many stereotypical hip hop traits beyond his appearance and some of his mannerisms, and instead speaks in a manner that Travis describes as "mystic crap", possibly owing to the fact that Copeland seems to be very religious. He is shown to revere, and possibly even worship, Travis, judging from his excitement upon seeing him and how he gets the chance to fight him. In addition to this, Copeland's general demeanor towards his successful and luxurious lifestyle, and how he wholeheartedly embraces his death at the hands of Travis, suggests that he may be depressed or weary of life and hoped to seek a way out in the form of fighting Travis. Story Nathan Copeland, whose backstory was as told by Silvia, was once a hit star in the underground rap scene, whose religious group also spread its word through its music. However, Nathan's group was a con job, ultimately hollow in its messages, only finding funding and payoffs because of their connections to the New Mafia, who benefited from Nathan's fame, as his cult rap group was merely a front to induct criminals, misfits, the wayward, and delinquents, for their ranks to swell for their own agendas. As Travis makes his way through Santa Destroy Resort for their battle, Nathan appears in his suite with two women. Nathan then states that meeting Travis must be karma and then throws the two women towards Travis and jumps behind the two women for a sneak attack. Instead Travis and Nathan just slice through both women as they attack one another. He speaks of Travis talent during this fight and then calls Travis the "Crownless King," a nickname that Travis enjoys. He then reveals his motive for becoming an assassin which was to fight with Travis and how he actually wants Travis to kill him, stating that he was tired of the world. Travis gets a little creeped out by his ranting and suggests they just fight. Nathan Copemand replies, "We'll both do as divinity commands," with Travis replying "Halleh-fucking-leujah". They have their battle inside the suite, which ends when Travis slices into Nathan's abdomen as Nathan shouts "Deliverance!" and Travis slices him in half. Afterwards, Silvia congratulates him on his victory and says of Travis's behaviour, "Violence is the only way you can express yourself, no?" Powers and Abilities In battle Copeland uses a boombox which transforms into armor covering his arms. This armor can be extended to give Copeland's melee attacks a range advantage. This boombox can alternatively be used in regular form, where Copeland is able to fire missiles from its loudspeakers. He also uses the environment in his suite, including a loose chandelier and carpets which operate like conveyor belts, to trap challengers, although Copeland himself can be affected by these dangers as well and only creates environmental hazards whilst in boombox mode. Concept and creation Nintendo Power has revealed that Copeland was created during the development of No More Heroes, and was intended to be the first UAA member Touchdown faced. Ultimately, his role was dropped in favor of Death Metal. Suda elaborates, "When I started working on this installment, I knew right away that I wanted to bring Nathan back.""This Time It's Personal". Nintendo Power. Justin Cheng. August 2009. p. 59 Quotes * "This must be karma, Travis Touchdown." * "Magnificent... Travis, The Crownless King." * "I see the rumors were true." * "Listen to me, your highness, these rankings mean nothing to me. Neither does my sect, or the mob. My only true calling was to clash swords with you. That's why I joined this contest. I was starving for a worthy foe." * "That's what I like to hear! This is it! This is what I been prayin' for! I'm weary of this gilded world! All glitter! No soul... Save me from sorrow, Crownless King! Thy sword, and thy wrath, will deliver me." * "We'll both do as divinity commands." * "Deliverance!" * "Music!" * "Bless you!" * "Change!" * "Show time." Trivia * As Nathan would transform his boombox into full arm length mechanical gauntlets that amplified his strength for melee combat, Travis would use the Belly to Back Waistlock Suplex to take advantage of an area that would avoid being counterattacked. * Nathan's theme Nathan is Our Boss is fittingly a rap song, oddly however, it is in Japanese. References Category:Assassins Category:Bosses in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:Characters in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:Males Category:Performers Category:United Assassins Association